


Und wir singen im Atomschutzbunker

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [19]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: End of the World, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Horde Prime steht kurz davor Etheria zu übernehmen. Die Rebellion und die Hordes kämpften mit vereinten Kräften, jedoch ist der Großteil bereits gefallen. Was können Adora und Catra jetzt noch ausrichten?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Und wir singen im Atomschutzbunker

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 18.
> 
> War tatsächlich schon vor Staffel 4 fertig, ich will ja nicht spoilern, aber in mancher Hinsicht war ich nicht weit davon entfernt. Nun aber genug kryptisches Gelaber, enjoy.

Grummelnd stützte sich Adora auf der Konsole ab, die das Bild über dem Kamin in einen Bildschirm mit Tabellen und Kalkulationen verwandelt hatte. Die Konsole war in einer Kommode verborgen gewesen. Ein kleiner Knopf an der Seite hatte jedoch dafür gesorgt, dass sich die Holzplatte beiseite geschoben hatte und an ihre Stelle eine von Knöpfen übersäte Platte getreten war. Adora war gerade dabei, hektisch weitere Daten einzugeben, als sie leise Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel Catra sehen, die in den Türrahmen getreten war und nun darin lehnte. Abgelenkt widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe, während sie Catra keine Beachtung schenkte. 

Catra trug ein rotes, figurbetontes Kleid und hatte ein feixendes Grinsen aufgesetzt, musterte Adora. Die breiten Schultern und die definierten Muskeln ihres Rückens zeichneten sich unter dem hautengen schwarzen Tank Top deutlich ab. Auch die einfache Skinny Jeans brachte einiges zur Geltung, was Catra durchaus gefiel. Als ihr aufging, dass sie in ihrer jetzigen Position nicht die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit erhalten würde, verdrehte sie die Augen und ging auf die ausgesessene Ledercouch zu, die in dem Herrenzimmer vor dem Kamin stand, ließ sich darauf fallen. "Was tust du da?" fragte sie Adora amüsiert. 

"Waffencheck.", gab Adora kurz und bündig zurück. Sie legte eine Hand ans Kinn und überflog die Daten erneut, bevor sie frustriert auf die Konsole schlug. "Verdammt!" Genervt fuhr sie sich mit einer Hand durch die offenen Haare, bevor sie wieder konzentriert weiter tippte. 

"Aha. Waffencheck. Warte…" Catra griff in den kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Couch. "Rum, Whiskey, Gin… Was braucht frau mehr?" Sie nahm sich eins der angestaubten Gläser, wischte es mit einem Finger aus und kippte eine goldbraune Flüssigkeit hinein. Galant überschlug sie die Beine, bevor sie einen tiefen Schluck nahm. 

Frustriert drehte sich Adora zu ihr um. "Willst du nicht lieber nüchtern bleiben, falls Horde Prime angreift?" 

Catra lachte auf. "Oh, für nichts auf der Welt." Wie um ihre Aussage zu unterstreichen, trank sie den Rest des Glases in einem Zug aus und stellte das Glas auf dem Beistelltisch ab. 

"Was hat das denn für einen Sinn? Glaubst du, wir können noch etwas ändern? Etheria geht unter, Adora. Vielleicht solltest du das lieber akzeptieren. Wir könnten die restliche Zeit auch anders nutzen…" Einladend zog sie ihr rotes Kleid mit einer Hand ein Stück nach oben, entblößte ihre Beine. 

Adora hatte sich an die Konsole gelehnt und die Arme verschränkt, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Bestimmt trat sie an Catra heran und stemmte beide Arme neben ihrem Kopf in das abgewetzte Leder des Sofas. Verführerisch lehnte sie sich in Catras Komfortzone. Catra hatte erwartungsvoll ihre Augen schon fast geschlossen. "Du kannst es auch nicht lassen, oder?" Abrupt unterbrach sie den intimen Kontakt wieder und ging zurück zur Konsole.   
Catra, deren Gesicht einen Ton röter geworden war, seufzte. "Die Welt endet und trotzdem lässt du mich noch abblitzen." Sie griff zur Whiskeyflasche und füllte ihr Glas nach. "Kannst du mich denn wirklich nicht leiden?", murmelte sie in ihr Glas, während sie einen weiteren Schluck nahm, den Blick fest auf Adora gerichtet. 

Wütend hielt sich Adora an der Konsole fest. "Darum geht es doch gar nicht! Siehst du nicht, wie Hordak Prime alles zerstört, was wir kennen? Warum siehst du nicht, dass wir sie aufhalten müssen?" 

"Vielleicht verschließe ich nicht die Augen vor der Realität. Wir haben den Großteil unserer Truppen bereits verloren! Du kannst dich nicht mehr in She Ra verwandeln! Scorpias Schloss ist uns als einzige Bastion geblieben!" Bei der Erwähnung ihres Alter Egos strich Adora bedacht über ihr Armband, der Kristall darin zerbrochen. Das Einzige, was von ihrem Schwert geblieben war. Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust."Und anstatt dich zu wehren lässt du einfach zu, dass sie uns besiegen?" 

Catra stand auf, Zorn glitzerte in ihren Augen. "Wie kannst du es wagen, anzunehmen, dass ich in diesem Krieg nichts getan hätte! Scorpia… Scorpia hat sich für uns geopfert. Als hätte ich nichts versucht, um den Planeten zu retten! Darf ich mir nicht ein bisschen Erleichterung wünschen?" Sie trat näher an Adora heran. "Ein bisschen Frieden, Hm?" 

"Im Krieg gibt es keinen Frieden.", antwortete Adora bitter. Gestresst versuchte sie, die Sorgenfalten aus ihrer Stirn zu kneten, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Wenn es doch nur das wäre. Seitdem die Hordes sich der Rebellion angeschlossen haben, flirtest du mit mir! Ständig, dauernd, in den unangebrachtesten Situationen!" Hitzig gestikulierend war sie unbewusst auf Catra zugegangen, bis sie direkt vor ihr stand. Ihr Gesicht war rot vor Ärger. Auch Catra stand die Wut ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Und hat es funktioniert?", provozierte sie weiter. Das brachte das Fass zum überlaufen. In einer Übersprungshandlung griff Adora Catra am Nacken und zog ihr Gesicht näher, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander krachten. Der Kuss war hart, unnachgiebig und kürzer als gedacht. "Scheiße Ja! Und wie es funktioniert, ich kann kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen!" Adora sah Catra bestimmt in die Augen. Ihr Blick war wild, wütend und ungestüm, während Catra sie überrascht ansah. "Dann magst du mich also doch.", raunte sie ihr zu und wollte sich gerade in einen weiteren Kuss lehnen. Doch Adora stieß sie stattdessen unwirsch von sich. "Ja, tue ich. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch egal." Sie ließ die Arme sinken und ging wieder zur Konsole zurück. 

Catra hingegen war baff, sah erst zu Adora rüber und dann zur Whiskeyflasche. Adoras Rücken schien ablehnender als je zuvor, also entschied sie sich für die Flasche und wandte sich zu gehen. Im Türrahmen blieb sie kurz stehen. "Naja. Wenn du meinst. Du weißt, wo du mich findest."


End file.
